


NDRv3 Group Chat: Another One

by pantingforpanta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: False Accusations, Hamilton: An American Musical mention, I DIDNT INTEND FOR THAT HAHAAA, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Offensive content, Plot What Plot, TAGGED FOR NSFW MENTIONS HOT DAMN, also language, gas chamber mention, horse prince mention, i call them what i want because i don't know jack shit about the main ndrv3 game, kaede/angie doesn't really pop up till chapter 2/3 so, monokuma is an ass, no killing game au, strike me dead for writing most of them out of character, strike me thrice for talking shit about it even though i haven't seen it, strike me twice for insulting everyone's favorite skating anime, they still study in saishuu and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantingforpanta/pseuds/pantingforpanta
Summary: Oh god, not another one. This one's even worse than the other ones. Why does this exist?One answer:The author is a lazy, unoriginal person, that's why.Chapter 1: Iruma programs a texting function into all of the Monopads with Kiibo's help. Some... weird stuff goes down.Chapter 2: You get a name change, you get a name change and YOU get a name change! Everyone gets a name change! Also, RIP those tyres...Chapter 3: Iruma changes Shirogane's name and Amami gets bitten by Monokuma for being a bad boy.Chapter 4: Ouma mourns his Panta and Kaede and co. overthrow Monokuma. Another normal day.Chapter 5: The gang play Mafia while Saihara, Iruma and Momota get left out. R.I.P.





	1. ouma shut the heck up

Iroomba: u fuckers may be wondering why the everloving SHIT ure here  
Keyboard: I believe it is 3 AM, Iruma-san. Everyone else is either sleeping or you have not made the adjustment to their Monopad.  
Iroomba: SHIT UR RIGHT  
[Iroomba has set their status to Do Not Disturb!]  
Oumouse: i wanna know why our names are stupid technology puns  
Keyboard: Ouma-kun, I thought you were supposed to be asleep??  
Oumouse: panta keeps me awake  
Oumouse: it reminds me of the people i've killed  
Keyboard: Ouma-kun, didn't you say that you've never killed anyone?  
Oumouse: when  
Keyboard: Yesterday.  
Oumouse: PHHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHA  
Keyboard: Ouma-kun?  
Oumouse: CCCAN U HEAR THE CAKCLING FORM UR ROOM  
Keyboard: ...Now that you mention it, I hear laughing coming from outside  
Paint Tool SAI: ouma shut the heck up  
oumouse: GASP  
oumouse: A SWEAR WORD  
oumouse: IN MY CLEAN CHRISTIAN SUBURBS  
Paint Tool SAI:  
Paint Tool SAI: im so done right now  
Paint Tool SAI: im leaving  
Oumouse: :( saihara chan dont leave me here...  
Paint Tool SAI: goodbye  
Oumouse: is this punishment for that one time i kept teasing you for hours  
Programami: ouma sometimes i wish you weren't so open about the things you do behind closed doors  
Oumouse: is the thought of me and saihara chan being together making you jealous  
Oumouse: i hope not  
Oumouse: i wouldnt want you to leave me bc I Dont Have Any Friends  
Progamami: eh? desperate much  
Oumouse: ma hart... ma sole...  
Progamami: didn't i send you that meme  
Oumouse: yeah  
Programami: ... 3 years ago  
Oumouse: UM  
Programami: THATS A DEAD MEME SON  
Oumouse: UR NOT MY DAD  
Programami: ISNT @PAINT TOOL SAI YOUR DAD  
Paint Tool SAI: im reading sherlock holmes here so if you would be kind enough to leave me out of this that would be nice (✿◕‿◕)  
Oumouse: the flower girl kaomoji is OUT  
Oumouse: U DONE FUCKED UP LEAF HAIR  
Programami: WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE...  
Keyboard: Please stop yelling... It damages my auditory sensors  
Oumouse: PREPARE TO BE DEAF KIIBOY  
Keyboard: Is that a threat?!  
Oumouse: HE'LL YEAH  
Keyboard: Desperate times call for desperate measures. [Keyboard has set their status to Away!] Oumouse: amami hold me im scared of the robot  
Programami: loser  
Oumouse: I Am Genuinely Afraid Of What He Will Do To Me  
Oumouse: If He Tackled Me I Would Break Many Bones Because He Is Twice As Heavy As I Am  
Programami: then don't blow the poor kid's ears out  
Oumouse:  
Oumouse: hes a robot u dunce  
Programami: if he wasn't away right now i'm pretty sure he'd sue your sugar loving ass  
Oumouse: I DRINK BLACK COFFEE??  
Programami: you literally pour panta into it you're not fooling anyone  
Oumouse: shit u saw thru me  
Oumouse: HGUDH THE ROBOT OPENED THE DOOR  
Oumouse: TASKETE AMAMI-KUN  
Programami: long live the king  
Oumouse: did you just make a joke off my name  
Programami: yes  
Programami: you horse prince  
Oumouse: OH GOD NOT THAT GAME Oumouse: I DIDNT WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT IN MY FINAL MOMENTS  
Paint Tool SAI: rest in peace kokichi kouma  
Oumouse: THANKS FOR CALLIG ME A HORSE CHILD SAIHARA CHAN  
Oumouse: I APPRECIATE IT  
Paint Tool SAI: that was a typo  
Oumouse: NFIDJDNWJWOLWMD  
[Oumouse has set their status to Offline!]  
Programami: mmm hope kiibo doesnt kill him  
Paint Tool SAI: he's an innocent kid but he might be at his breaking point by now  
Programami: shit you're right  
[Keyboard has set their status to Online!]  
Programami: KIIBO WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM  
Keyboard: Nothing??  
Programami: then what was ouma going on about  
Programami: did you even,, go to his room  
Keyboard: I did do that, but I didn't hurt him, I swear!  
Programami: then What  
Keyboard: ...Admittedly, you might not want to know.  
Programami: did you finally answer his question  
Keyboard: Huh?  
Programami: you know... his "do robots have dicks" question Keyboard: I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not that lewd!  
Programami: sure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Keyboard: What does that face mean?  
Programami: hfgs go look it up you're hooked up to google right  
Keyboard: I have the entire database of Bing and Yahoo, but not Google.  
Programami: WOW... PROFESSOR IIDABASHI DOESN'T HAVE HIS PRIORITIES RIGHT LMAO  
Keyboard: Do not insult my creator! He must have a perfectly valid reason to do so!  
Programami: ANYWAY GO LOOK IT UP  
Keyboard: "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) / Lenny Face is kind of a snarky, half-smiling, knowing side-glance, usually suggesting some sneakiness, impishness, inside joke, or sexual innuendo."  
Keyboard: Are you... implying I actually answered Ouma-kun's question  
Programami: mmmaybe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
[Iroomba has set their status to Online!]  
[Oumouse has set their status to Online!]  
Iroomba: OKAY U VIRGINS  
Oumouse: i havent laughed this hard since 1998  
Keyboard: ...I believe you were born in 2001?  
Iroomba: LMAO REST IN SHIT LIMP DICK  
Oumouse: I Will Send You To The Gassing Chamber, Iruma. Do Not Tempt Me  
Iroomba: IM A FUCKIGN GODDESS U REALLY THINK U CAN GAS ME?? THE GREAT IRUMA MIU???  
Paint Tool SAI: iruma  
Iroomba: what is it shitty detective  
Paint Tool SAI: i think i can speak for ouma too when i say this but i am not a virgin  
Paint Tool SAI: but you probably are  
Paint Tool SAI: judging by the fact that you're so thirsty all the time??  
Programami: DAMN... SAIHARA JUST PUT A S M A C K D O W N ON IRUMA  
  
\--  
  
Oumouse: my ASS hurts  
Programami: (eyes emoji)  
Oumouse: KIIBO...  
Keyboard: ???  
Oumouse: DONT BE SO ROUGH NEXT TIME...  
Keyboard: E-eh?!  
Programami: did you actually  
Oumouse: HE FINGERED ME  
Keyboard: Fingered??  
Programami: MMM THE AUTHOR MUST BE GETTING KIND OF SLEEPY RIGHT ABOUT NOW  
Keyboard: Amami-kun, are you okay  
Programami: NO  
Keyboard: What's wrong?  
Programami: I GET WEIRD PIECES OF INFORMATION THAT DOESN'T MAKE MUCH SENSE AND IT'S MAKING ME NAUSEOUS  
Keyboard: Get some rest, Amami-kun  
Keyboard: Your body needs it  
Keyboard: I can also bring you medicine from the nurse's office if you want  
Programami: THATD BE NICE  
[Keyboard has set their status to Away!]  
[Programami has set their status to Do Not Disturb!]  
Oumouse: i have been Betrayed  
Paint Tool SAI: what do you mean "betrayed"  
Paint Tool SAI: kiibo was helping amami out because he wasn't feeling well  
Paint Tool SAI: do you feel like that's abandonment...  
Oumouse: KKINDA??  
Paint Tool SAI: rather than sulking in your room, maybe we should do something new today  
Oumouse: ooh sure :)  
[Paint Tool SAI has set their status to Away!]  
[Iroomba has added Pianede, Harumony, Yumeno, and Tenknote!]  
Oumouse: MUSIC PUNS?? ALSO WHY DOES ONLY HIMIKO HAVE A NORMAL NAME  
Yumeno: because monokuma named my monopad last minute  
Oumouse: so you mean to tell me that these stupid names are the names of our monopads  
Yumeno: ye  
Pianede: Hi everyone!!  
Oumouse: kaede  
Pianede: Yes??  
Oumouse: can you read the prev chat history  
Pianede: Uh, I can only read up to the point where Iruma added us, so no...  
Oumouse: okya gogod  
Pianede: Are you okay??  
Oumouse: its hardt to type when ur gektfing ur a ass poujded  
Pianede: Why are you still chatting??  
Oumouse: bbecuase why nott  
Pianede: You should probably focus on your intimacy, not your chat logs!! Now go!!  
[Oumouse has set their status to Away!]  
Tenknote: tenko is REVOLTED  
Pianede: As much as it pains me to say it, I'm kinda disgusted too (;´-`)  
[Keyboard has set their status to Online!]  
Pianede: Hi, Kiibo!!  
Keyboard: Ah, hello, Akamatsu-san!  
Pianede: Do you know where Saihara-kun is, by any chance?? I want to talk to him about something.  
Keyboard: I believe he's in Ouma-kun's room, but there's a "do not disturb" sign on the door. I am concerned because I can hear very loud noises coming from his room...  
Pianede: Okay then... I'll take your word for it!!  
Yumeno: kaede i have a question  
Pianede: Yes, Himiko??  
Yumeno: do you have any tips for recovering mp  
Pianede: By "recovering MP", do you mean "sleeping well"??  
Yumeno: i guess  
Pianede: Oh!! It's easy, just get to sleep at 8 PM, and if you're still sleepy, and you wake up at a time that's not one hour before school starts, then it's fine to go back to sleep Σd(≧ω≦*)  
Yumeno: thanks kaede  
Pianede: Your welcome!!  
Harumony: I think it's "You're", not "Your".  
Pianede: Sorry, Harukawa-san!! ｍ（＿　＿；；ｍ  
[Paint Tool SAI has set their status to Online!]  
[Oumouse has set their status to Online!]  
Pianede: Saihara-kun.  
Paint Tool SAI: yes?  
Pianede: I'm stuck on the 34th level of Fury River... How do I advance??  
Paint Tool SAI: *SPITS OUT DRINK*  
Paint Tool SAI: KAEDE. HOW THE HELL.  
Pianede: Huh?  
Paint Tool SAI: I HAVENT EVEN GOTTEN TO LEVEL 20  
Pianede: OH  
[Iroomba has added Kimmy, Gucci, Goku, and Kite!]  
Oumouse: MOMMY @KIMMY  
Kimmy: If I am your mother...  
Kimmy: ...then I suggest you clean your room or I will disown you.  
Oumouse: OK MOMMY...  
[Oumouse has set their status to Away!]  
Kite: KIRUMI HOW THE HELL  
Kimmy: I haven't the slightest clue. He sees me as a mother figure for some reason.  
Keyboard: There is a very large ruckus coming from Ouma-kun's room...  
Keyboard: I'll go knock on his door.  
Goku: Hello, everyone! I do not know how to use this Monopad to type, but I discovered a voice recognition tool!  
Kite: gonta  
Goku: Yes?  
Kite: hhow are you typing PROPERLY using text to speech  
Kite: thts like  
Kite: IMPOSSIBLE man  
Keyboard: Well... I went to knock on Ouma-kun's door... and he shouted "I'm cleaning my room for Mom! Get out!"  
Kite: DJDIIENDGIRSK IM LAUGNING MY ASS OFF  
Kimmy: ...Good to see that he IS cleaning his room. It's an absolute WRECK in there. [Oumouse has set their status to Online!]  
Oumouse: LOVE ME MOMMY  
Kimmy: Did you clean your room correctly?  
Oumouse: YES I DID MOMMY  
Kimmy: I'll go over there to look when I go to clean everyone's rooms. Speaking of which...  
Kimmy: Each and every one of you should go to the cafeteria, breakfast is ready. I'll be checking your rooms then.  
  
\--  
  
[Iroomba added Tennis, Costume, and Artist!]  
  
Oumouse: nnnnnNNOW THIS IS WHAT MAKES ME PISSED!! WHY DO ONLY !!4!! OF US HAVE SOMEWHAT NORMAL NAMES  
Iroomba: MONOKUMA'S SUCH A FUCKIMG PRICK WOULDNT FUCKIGN PUT IT PAST HIM  
xXMonokumaXx: Puhuhu naughty children  
xXMonokumaXx: scream1.mp3  
xXMonokumaXx: scream2.mp3  
Paint Tool SAI: for those not brave enough to open them  
Paint Tool SAI: scream1 is clips of ouma moaning for whatever reason  
Paint Tool SAI: and scream2 is clips of iruma swearing very loudly  
Paint Tool SAI: my ears hurt  
Pianede: Poor you, Saihara-kun...  
[xXMonokumaXx has enabled the option to change usernames!]  
Oumouse: HELL YEAH  



	2. god just DATE already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written over the span of 2 days.  
> Despite the fact that there were no deadlines, I rushed to finish it.  
> Why?  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is WRONG WITH YOUU  
> I AM YOUR FATHER AND I DECIDE WHAT YOU PUT ON YOUR BODY  
> I MADE YOU  
> WITH MY COOOOOO-  
> (if you get that reference i will love you forever)
> 
>  
> 
> Iruma: Greatest Inventor  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Ouma: Pants  
> Amami: My Tyres  
> Saihara: Hopeless  
> Kaede: Piano Baka  
> Maki: Harukawa  
> Yumeno: Mahou Mage  
> Tenko: Neo Aikido  
> Kirumi: Spotless  
> Shinguuji: hoot hoot  
> Gonta: Buggy  
> Kaito: Astro Not Yet  
> Hoshi: Russian Blue  
> Shirogane: YOI is shit  
> Angie: Kami-sama's Witness

[xXMonokuma has disabled changing usernames!]  
Pants: mmmMMMM I MISSED A CHANCE TO FIX THE TYPO IN MY USERNAME  
My Tyres: ouma stop crying  
Pants: new username who dis  
My Tyres: your best friend?? excuse  
Pants: amami  
Pants: thats such a shit name  
My Tyres: well i can't change it now can i  
Pants: WHAT DOES IT EVEN MEAN  
My Tyres: it's a mystery  
Pants: WHA  
Hopeless: it's literally an anagram of mystery!! gg amami  
My Tyres: YES SOMEONE GETS IT  
Pants: U COULDVE CHANGED IT TO A COOLER ONE BUT U CHOSE MY TYRES  
My Tyres: ATLEAST MY USERNAME ISN'T PANTS  
Pants: IT WAS A T Y P O  
Pants: U HAD THE FULL INTENTIONS OF CHANGING UR NAME TO MY TYRES  
Pants: DID U POP A TYRE OR SMTH  
My Tyres: actually i ran over a few nails with my bike a few years ago so you're right in that respect  
Pants: PAHAHAA WHAT HAPPENED  
My Tyres: someone deliberately put a bunch of small, almost invisible nails in front of my driveway  
My Tyres: i didn't know that at the time and went to ride my bike  
My Tyres: next thing i knew i had a flat tyre  
Pants: LMAAOO RIP  
Hopeless: w  
Hopeless: weren't you the one who put them there ouma  
Pants: im assuming hopeless is saihara chan  
Pants: if so  
Pants: i have been BETRAYED, BETRAYED I SAYYYY  
YOI is shit: top 10 saddest anime deaths  
Hopeless: to be honest i thought YOI was decent  
Pants: LITERALLY NOBODY WATCHES IT FOR THE SPORTS  
Pants: EVERYONE WATCHES IT FOR THE G A Y  
YOI is shit: nyes finally someone who agrees  
Pants: i retract my statement  
My Tyres: i didn't watch it so no opinion  
Mahou Mage: himiko didnt watch it because tenko didnt want to  
hoot hoot: It was uninteresting and bland.  
YOI is shit: i didn't expect shinguuji to even watch anime ●□●  
Pants: I DIDNT EXPECF HIM TO HAVE THE NAME HOOT HOOT  
hoot hoot: Nyahaha!  
Kami-sama's Witness: angie's laugh has been stolen!! art theft  
Pants: WHOS THE ADMIN IN THIS CHAT  
Kiibo: Me, along with Kaede-san and Iruma-san.  
Pants: PLS KICK HOOT HOOT HES A CREEP  
Kami-sama's Witness: and a stealer!!  
YOI is shit: but he agrees w/ me  
Hopeless: look i know he's kinda weird  
Hopeless: but he's only spoken twice  
My Tyres: he's stealing my spotlight  
Hopeless: what spotlight  
Pants: check yourself before you WRECK yourself MICHELLE PHAN  
My Tyres: could say the same to you BABY HITLER  
Pants: IM BETTER THAN ADOLF AND U KNOW IT  
My Tyres: ALSO WHO THE HELL IS MICHELLE PHAN  
Pants: A BEAUTY GURU  
My Tyres: NEVER HEARD OF HER  
YOI is shit: i never knew that the ultimate dictator watched makeup videos... for girls...  
Pants: That is something I am not ready to confront yet.  
My Tyres: look at what you've done. you fucked up a perfectly good dictator is what you did. look, it's using proper english now.  
YOI is shit: ALSO OUMA WHY DO YOU SHIP FLUTTERBOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU...  
Pants: I am a broken man.  
[Pants has set their status to Do Not Disturb!]  
My Tyres: i hear running and i bet that it's ouma  
My Tyres: yyup it's ouma  
My Tyres: gotta blast  
[My Tyres has set their status to Away!]  
YOI is shit: saihara-kun  
Hopeless: yes  
YOI is shit: do you feel jealous bc ouma decided to go to amami instead of you for emotional support  
Hopeless: no  
Hopeless: actually amami's a better choice when it comes to comforting because he's overall a nice and calm person  
Hopeless: it helps that he has a soothing voice  
YOI is shit: this sounds like a spicy love triangle (๑′ڡ‵๑)  
Hopeless: ...i hope you aren't thinking of anything weird because despite the weird jokes he makes amami is asexual  
YOI is shit: darn... no hot threesomes then  
Hopeless: calm down shirogane  
YOI is shit: sigh  
Buggy: Hello, everyone! May I ask a question?  
Hopeless: go ahead gonta  
Buggy: I accidentally stayed up too long last night, which is unbecoming of a gentleman, but most important of all: I forgot any assignments due tomorrow! Please tell me!  
Piano Baka: There's a history essay due tomorrow, it was announced two days ago!!  
Buggy: Thank you, Kaede-san! I will be on my way to sleep, now! Good night, all!  
Piano Baka: Bye Gonta!!  
[My Tyres has set their status to Online!]  
My Tyres: ok so quick update  
My Tyres: ouma is sleeping  
My Tyres: and apparently he snores. Really. Loudly.  
My Tyres: did you know about this saihara-kun  
Hopeless: yes  
My Tyres: you should've told me  
Hopeless: i'm not sorry  
Piano Baka: Is that a Hamilton reference I see!!  
My Tyres: yes  
Hopeless: yes  
Piano Baka: I love Hamilton!!  
My Tyres: as much as you love angie?  
Piano Baka: ...  
Piano Baka: I thought I told you it was a secret!!!  
Hopeless: um hnello  
Hopeless: was that meant for a pm  
My Tyres: yes  
Piano Baka: absolutely  
My Tyres: saihara-kun  
Hopeless: yes?  
My Tyres: because you typed hnello  
My Tyres: the image of a stereotypical nerd saying hnello in some weird nasally voice is stuck in my head  
My Tyres: hope you're happy!!  
Hopeless: i'm CACKLING BECAUSE OF YOU  
Hopeless: I DIDN'T REALISE THAT I TYPED HNELLO

\--

Kiibo: mmm naughty kiddies  
Kiibo: murder time  
[Kiibo has removed Piano Baka, Greatest Inventor and YOI is shit!]  
My Tyres: WHO HACKED KIIBO  
Kiibo: Apologies, Monokuma somehow got ahold of my Monopad.  
My Tyres: DOESN'T MONOKUMA HIMSELF HAVE OP PRIVILEGE OVER THIS CHAT  
Kiibo: ...Iruma reprogrammed the system and somehow banned him from using this chat application altogether.  
My Tyres: WAIT WAIT WAIT, SO DID HE HACK YOU OR DID HE GRAB YOUR MONOPAD  
Kiibo: He grabbed my Monopad. I may have to be more careful in the future.  
My Tyres: ALSO DID YOU HAVE ANY PART IN REPROGRAMMING THE CHAT?? IF SO WHY DIDN'T HE KICK YOU  
Kiibo: Most likely because he didn't have enough time to do so. I retrieved my Monopad just before he made me leave the chat.  
My Tyres: WELL OK  
My Tyres: anyway  
My Tyres: maybe you should add them back before tenko gets triggered  
Kiibo: "Triggered"..?  
My Tyres: offended  
Kiibo: Ah. I will add them back as soon as possible, for now, I have to repair one of my projects.  
My Tyres: well good luck  
[Kiibo has set their status to Busy!]  
My Tyres: i hear the bee movie playing  
My Tyres: i think ouma is awake  
My Tyres: brb gonna go check  
[My Tyres has set their status to Away!]

\--

hoot hoot: Yonaga. @Kami-sama's Witness  
Kami-sama's Witness: hai?  
hoot hoot: I would like to apologize for my actions yesterday.  
Kami-sama's Witness: angie accepts your apology  
Kami-sama's Witness: but you must repent for your sins art thief!!  
hoot hoot: ...Very well. How should I repay you?  
Kami-sama's Witness: get angie a transparent plastic sheet  
Kami-sama's Witness: angie ran out  
hoot hoot: How do I acquire one?  
Spotless: There is a stack of plastic sheets in the warehouse.  
Russian Blue: they're in the warehouse  
hoot hoot: Thank you. I shall be on my way.  
[hoot hoot has set their status to Away!]  
[Kiibo has set their status to Online!]  
[My Tyres has set their status to Online!]  
My Tyres: i'm being serenaded  
My Tyres: with a musical version of the bee movie  
Kiibo: That sounds interesting.  
My Tyres: an acapella musical version  
My Tyres: live  
Kiibo: By whom?  
My Tyres: ouma  
My Tyres: he's still going and he hasn't stopped  
Kiibo: That's inhuman.  
My Tyres: hhhOW THE HELL IS HE DOING THAT WHAT  
Kiibo: You may need to persuade him to stop.  
My Tyres: HOW  
Kiibo: I find that giving someone their favorite food will make them stop temporarily.  
My Tyres: I FEEL LIKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS A LOT FOR YOU  
Kiibo: Yes. Professor Iidabashi used to mutter incoherent speech at times, and I found it somewhat noisy, so I fetched him his favorite tea. He stopped, but not for long. ...I left the room since I didn't want to fetch more.  
My Tyres: well i gave ouma some panta  
My Tyres: but he ignored it completely and he's still singing  
Kiibo: If he still hasn't stopped, I suggest you go to the nurse's office and get a tranquilizer.  
My Tyres: whoa there kiibo  
My Tyres: are you suggesting that i should inject him with a sedative  
Kiibo: There are inhalation drugs in the medicine cabinet, too.  
My Tyres: WHOA RHERE... HOW WOULD I USE THOSE  
Kiibo: If you really don't know how to administer them, I'll help you.  
My Tyres: THAT SOUNDS LIKE BORDERLINE MURDER KIIBO  
Kiibo: I assure you, I know the correct way to use medication! I would never kill, as that is against the laws of robotics!  
My Tyres: WELL SURE  
[Kiibo has set their status to Away!]  
[My Tyres has set their status to Away!]

\--

[Kiibo has set their status to Online!]  
[Kiibo has added Piano Baka, Greatest Inventor and YOI is shit!]  
Greatest Inventor: OK U LIL ROBOT CUCK  
Greatest Inventor: WHY DID U FUCKIGN KICK ME  
Kiibo: My sincerest apologies! Monokuma was the one who did it!  
Greatest Inventor: YEAH MHM TOTALLY BELIEVE YOU  
Piano Baka: Iruma-san, what would Kiibo have to gain from lying??  
YOI is shit: you have betrayed me kiibo  
YOI is shit: i thought we were friends  
YOI is shit: i'm breaking up with you  
Kiibo: What do you mean?  
YOI is shit: you know exactly what i mean  
[Pants has set their status to Online!]  
Pants: i feel loopy  
Kiibo: That may be a side effect of the sedatives...  
Piano Baka: Whoa, sedatives??  
Kiibo: I had to help Amami-kun with his problem... Ouma-kun was singing a musical rendition of the Bee Movie and it was concerning, so I gave him sedatives.  
Piano Baka: That's a bit extreme, don't cha think ;;  
Kiibo: Cha...?  
Piano Baka: Cha is slang for you!!  
Kiibo: Oh, thank you, Akamatsu-san.  
Piano Baka: You're welcome!!  
[My Tyres has set their status to Online!]  
[Greatest Inventor has enabled changing usernames!]  
My Tyres: aren't you gonna change your name @Pants  
Pants: i accept my fate now  
My Tyres: well uh okay i guess  
Kami-sama's Witness: angie thinks kaede is cute, but she'd never return angie's feelings...  
Kami-sama's Witness: gomenyasai!! that was meant for a pm  
Piano Baka: Yonaga-san.  
Kami-sama's Witness: hai  
Piano Baka: I think you're cute too...  
Pants: god just DATE already  
Kami-sama's Witness: thats the only worthwhile thing youve said in a while ouma  
Pants: i  
Pants: is that an insult or  
[Kami-sama's Witness has set their status to Away!]  
[Piano Baka has set their status to Away!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've run out of ideas  
> oh no  
> nah just kidding  
> i'll be updating on around...  
> 6th april maybe  
> since i have exams on 3-5 april


	3. it's like karma but instead of getting bit in the ass because you slapped an old lady you get a perfect score on a test you didn't study for because you got in a near death situation with a bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was busy with exams
> 
> anyway amami gets bitten by monokuma this chapter rip

[YOI is shit has changed their username to Weebogane!]  
Weebogane: what is this  
Hopeless: what's wrong  
Weebogane: my name changed?? by iTSELF??   
Weebogane: there's a ghost in the machine  
Hopeless: what machine  
Weebogane: ugh you wouldn't get it  
Hopeless: well okay  
[Weebogane changed their name to YOI is shit!]  
[YOI is shit changed their name to Weebogane]  
Weebogane: WHAT THE HELL  
Hopeless: maybe iruma is doing that..?  
Weebogane: mAYBE IT'S KIIBO  
Hopeless: he's not that mean...  
Weebogane: if he had the heart to poison ouma then i have a reason to believe he's doing this  
Hopeless: it wasn't poison, it was a tranquilizer...  
Weebogane: same difference  
Hopeless: i  
Hopeless: nevermind  
[Kiibo has changed their name to Robodick!]  
Robodick: It's Iruma.  
Robodick: I'm sitting right beside her, and she's the one doing this.   
Weebogane: tell her to give me my name back  
Robodick: She said that she's not going to.  
Weebogane: i will give her all the money i have   
Robodick: That's an awful lot for a username...  
Weebogane: kiibo pls  
Robodick: I can't do anything about it.  
Weebogane: can't you hack your way in  
Robodick: ...I could, but I prefer not being dissected.   
Weebogane: idc just DO IT  
Robodick: Give me one valid reason to do it.  
Weebogane: i'll pay insurance  
Hopeless: kiibo don't  
Robodick: I will not.  
Weebogane: dammit  
Weebogane: this is so despairing  
Weebogane: sniff  
Weebogane: Watashi no yūjin wa watashi o aishite inai... Kore wa watashi no saiaku no hidesu  
Robodick: What friends?  
My Tyres: i came as soon as I heard  
Hopeless: kiibo that's mean  
Robodick: Apologies, I couldn't resist the opportunity.  
My Tyres: where did you learn that son  
Robodick: ...Did you just call me son?  
My Tyres: yes robot child  
Robodick: I feel offended.  
Pants: amami you triggered a robot  
My Tyres: so did you??   
Pants: shit you're right  
My Tyres: wait  
My Tyres: wasn't that MY line  
hoot hoot: Indeed.  
My Tyres: YOU WEREN'T AROUND TO SEE IT HOW WOULD YOU KNOW  
hoot hoot: Kiibo let me access the prior chat logs.  
My Tyres: KIIBO WHAT THE HECK  
Robodick: There was no harm in letting him see them, right?  
My Tyres: ...  
My Tyres: i guess  
Pants: have you guys ever wondered about my gag reflex  
Piano Baka: Truthfully... sometimes.  
Hopeless: don't provoke him kaede  
My Tyres: doesn't saihara know the answer to that  
Hopeless: ohtdhtsefanhvnmvmnkiihiufryz  
Pants: anyway  
Pants: let me tell you all a story!!  
Pants: i was 10  
Pants: and i was eating a popsicle  
Pants: i shoved it in my mouth and my mom told me off because i was "going to choke" or something  
Pants: but me  
Pants: being the great person i was  
Pants: practically shoved the whole thing down my throat  
Pants: i guess my mom was really panicked when i stopped moving for a little bit  
Pants: but i wasnt dead or anything  
Pants: just slowly  
Pants: letting a popsicle melt down my throat  
Pants: i pulled the stick out  
Pants: and i said to my mom  
Pants: "whats wrong mom"  
Pants: she proceeds to phone my dad  
Pants: and tells him  
Pants: "our son just deepthroated a popsicle"  
Pants: my dad replied back  
Pants: "well good for him"  
Pants: my mom was like  
Pants: "WHAT IF HE SHOVES A CRAYON IN HIS MOUTH HE MIGHT DIE  
Pants: while my mom was shouting at my dad over the phone, i shoved a remote in my mouth   
Pants: still no gag reflex  
Pants: so i turned to her  
Pants: and i pulled on her dress  
Pants: she had tears streaking down her face  
Pants: and she crouched down  
Pants: and solemnly pulled the remote out of my mouth  
Pants: she told me  
Pants: "you better not try that with sharp objects"  
Pants: next day at school  
Pants: everyone looked at me weirdly at lunch because i got those cheese stick things right  
Pants: and i just  
Pants: shoved them down my throat  
Pants: like  
Pants: why not  
Pants: the teachers were like telling me off  
Pants: but i said  
Pants: "my mom said its ok"  
Pants: they proceed to call my mom  
Pants: and she was like  
Pants: "dID HE SWALLOW ANYTHING BAD"  
Pants: "NO BUT YOUR SON SHOVED A WHOLE CHEESE STICK IN HIS MOUTH"  
Pants: "DID HE CHOKE??"  
Pants: "NO"  
Pants: "WELL IT'S FINE THEN"  
Pants: then they spent a long arguing about my whole "shoving things in my mouth whole" thing  
Pants: needless to say my mom told me to not do that in public places  
Pants: ever  
Pants: a few years later i do it at school  
Pants: because i thought it was cool and all that i couldn't gag  
My Tyres: i remember the time when you told me to come earlier to school so you could show that to me  
Pants: yeah  
Pants: you were like "what the hell"   
My Tyres: you shoved a plastic stirring spoon in your mouth  
My Tyres: and it was about 25 cm long  
Pants: so  
My Tyres: i thought you'd choke???  
Pants: but i didnt  
My Tyres: I WAS SO WORRIED???  
Pants: you even called a teacher over pfft  
My Tyres: IF I DID THAT WOULD YOU CALL A TEACHER OVER  
Pants: WELL I MEAN YEAH  
Piano Baka: Me and Yonaga-san are dating now!!  
Kami-sama's Witness: nyahaha!  
Pants: SOSIFHDEIEW  
Piano Baka: What's wrong??  
Pants: I BET AMAMI 20 DOLLARS THAT YOU TWO WOULDN'T GO ON A DATE TODAY  
Pants: AND WELL  
Pants: HE'S 20 DOLLARS RICHER NOW  
My Tyres: hahahahahahahahahahaha  
Pants: DAMN ARE YOU SHSL LUCK OR SOMETHING  
My Tyres: maybe  
Hopeless: Amami_Rantarou.txt  
Pants: WHAT   
Hopeless: amami you have two talents how is this possible  
My Tyres: i don't know lol  
Pants: IM CALLING BULLSHIT ON THAT FILE  
Hopeless: it's an actual hope's peak student file and it's read only  
Pants: BULLLLLLLLLLSHIT  
My Tyres: are you mad  
Pants: .  
Pants: kinda  
My Tyres: luck is such a crap talent to have though  
My Tyres: it's like karma  
My Tyres: but instead of getting bit in the ass because you slapped an old lady  
My Tyres: you get a perfect score on a test you didn't study for because you got in a near death situation with a bear  
Hopeless: that sounds bad  
My Tyres: it is  
Pants: does this mean you'll get bit by monokuma because you won our bet  
My Tyres: probably  
My Tyres: i haven't had anything bad happen to me before the bet so  
Pants: pAHAHAHA  
My Tyres: you just jinxed it i hear monokuma coming over to my room right now  
Pants: PUT IT ON SPEAKER  
[My Tyres has started a group call!]

Transcript:  
Monokuma: Rantarou! What did I say about your student folder? (foot tapping)  
Amami: Sorry, Monokuma. I guess I forgot, haha. (under breath) Like I always do.  
Monokuma: Excuses, eeexcuses! So, what did you do to it?  
Amami: I gave it to Saihara.  
Monokuma: Waaas it on purpose?  
Amami: No.  
Monokuma: Sure, Mr. I Forget Everything! Gimmie your hand!  
Amami: ...Okay.  
Monokuma: Nom!  
Amami: OUCH!  
Monokuma: Bad kids get punishment! You should know that by now!  
Amami: Yeah, yeah...  
Monokuma: You better not do that again!  
Amami: I won't.  
Monokuma: Buh bye!

[My Tyres has ended the group call!]  
Pants: PAHAHAHA YOUR SCREAM  
My Tyres: may i remind you of the time a centipede landed on your head and you squealed loud enough the whole school could hear it  
Pants: not the WHOLE school  
Kami-sama's Witness: angie heard it!!  
Buggy: Gonta heard it too!  
Hoot Hoot: I heard it, as well.  
Robodick: I did too.  
Piano Baka: I also heard it, even though I had headphones on at the time ;;  
Mahou Mage: it woke himiko up  
Neo Aikido: It woke Tenko up too!  
Russian Blue: I heard it loud and clear.  
Greatest Inventor: IT MADE ME LOSE MY FUCKIGN CONCENTRATION  
YOI is shit: it was loud af  
Spotless: I heard it, but I ignored it.  
Astro Not Yet: it blew my ears out  
Harukawa: The sound somehow got past the sound-proofed walls.  
Pants: amami what kinda power do you have to summon everyone   
My Tyres: idk  
Hopeless: i have a theory on how this could happen...  
Hopeless: maybe monokuma broadcasted it throughout the school?  
Pants: IM  
YOI is shit: i asked monokuma and he confirmed it  
Pants: ....  
My Tyres: JFC OUMA STOP SCREAMING  
YOI is shit: he's on the first floor right??  
My Tyres: yeah  
YOI is shit: i'm on the highest floor and i can hear him bbut monokuma isn't broadcasting  
Robodick: I am also on the highest floor... and from my calculations he is shouting loud enough to cause damage to his own hearing.  
Pants: i can still hear yo!!  
Robodick: ...Your inhuman feats never cease to amaze me.  
Pants: a dictator needs to be the best he can be  
My Tyres: wash your hair  
Pants: no  
Hopeless: clean your room  
Pants: no  
Spotless: Clean your room  
Pants: yes mommy  
[Pants has set their status to Away!]


	4. kami-sama says that karma has come for you!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, sorry for no updates for a month, mock exams and finals have been rough on me, haha ^^;  
> I'm going to start trying to update now, but they might be a bit shorter than the usual, since I've moved from typing on my phone to typing on my computer.  
> Nonetheless, enjoy!

Pants: FUCK  
[Robodick has changed their username to Kiibo!]  
Kiibo: What is the matter?  
Pants: SOMEONE STOLE MY PANTAAAA  
My Tyres: you can get more from the vending machine you blubbering idiot  
Pants: KIIBOI WOULD GET OFFENDEDDD  
Hopeless: aren't you offending him with nicknames already?  
Kiibo: It's the thought that counts, I suppose...  
Pants: SHHHSHH  
Kami-sama's Witness: angie would like to confess that she did it...  
Pants: i helped you and you Spit In My Face.  
Pants: I Am Immensely Hurt, Angie Yonaga.  
Pants: Do You Feel Shame For What You Have Done?  
Kami-sama's Witness: QwQ  
Piano Baka: In Angie's defense... You did take one or two cans of her paint without permission...  
Pants: SHE HAS LOADS OF THOSE???  
Piano Baka: Well... you have a lot of Panta too. She only took one small bottle of it.  
Pants: BUT  
Harukawa: I hear screaming. More precisely, Momota's.  
Astro Not Yet: THE LITTLE BRAT SPILLED PAINT ALL OVER MY JACKET  
Pants: im not a little brat ok  
Pants: im a medium sized brat  
Astro Not Yet: SHUT UP  
Pants: uwaaa im soo scared...  
Hopeless: ouma-kun please stop  
Pants: arrest me detective-chan  
Hopeless: you'd just make it weird...  
Pants: disappointing  
Astro Not Yet: THIS WAS MY FAVORITE JACKET G*DDAMNIT  
My Tyres: g*d  
My Tyres: why is there a chat filter for the word g*d  
Greatest Inventor: angie forced me to okay.... she exploited me...  
Kami-sama's Witness: angie is greatly hurt by the wrongful mention of the great lord's name... so angie decided that a filter would be the best option!!  
Russian Blue: If Ouma doesn't wash out Momota's jacket in a week I'm personally strangling him.  
Spotless: I suppose, as his "mother", I will have to give him a time-out.  
Mahou Mage: ill use whats left of my mana to punish him  
Neo Aikido: Tenko will help Himiko!  
My Tyres: i'll confiscate his markers  
Pants: NO NOT MY MARKERS  
Pants: DAMN YOU LETTUCE HAIRRRR  
hoot hoot: I find it fascinating how Ouma is only interested in keeping his markers, and has completely ignored the fact that he has been threatened with strangulation, a time out, punishment, and a possible bone fracture.  
Pants: MY MARKERS ARE THE MOST VALUABLE THING TO ME  
Hopeless: haha...  
Pants: SECOND MOST VALUABLE THING  
My Tyres: nice save  
Pants: thanks  
My Tyres: that was sarcastic  
Pants: i know  
YOI is shit: can i copy off anyone's math homework... please... i will sell you my soul  
Kiibo: That is a bad idea, Shirogane-san! Copying is bad!  
Piano Baka: Out of all of us... I honestly thought Shirogane-san would be the first to finish the homework??  
Hopeless: what about gonta?  
Buggy: Hello friends!  
My Tyres: ouma delete that right now  
My Tyres: thank you  
Piano Baka: I just got an idea!! What if everyone who already finished it made a group to discuss answers??  
Buggy: Gonta thinks that would be a wonderful idea!  
hoot hoot: I second that notion.  
Harukawa: That would be better than just spilling the answers to the ones who haven't done it.  
Piano Baka: Then it's settled!! Who's done the homework??  
Buggy: Gonta has done the homework!  
Russian Blue: I did it because I didn't have better shit to do.  
Kiibo: I finished it just now.  
Pants: hol up  
Pants: wouldnt monokuma find out if we discussed it  
Hopeless: monokuma doesn't really care much... he mostly just tests our knowledge and doesn't tell us what we did wrong if we made a mistake  
My Tyres: tru  
Pants: um ok

 

[Homework Discussion Group]  
Members: My Tyres, hoot hoot, Buggy, Piano Baka, Russian Blue, and 2 others

Piano Baka: Okay!! Soo, what did everyone answer for number 25?? I answered C...  
My Tyres: i answered d  
hoot hoot: As did I.  
Buggy: Gonta answered C as well!  
Russian Blue: I answered A.  
Hopeless: i answered e???  
Kiibo: The answer is D.  
My Tyres: how are you so sure...  
Kiibo: Monokuma told me to spill the answer key so he wouldn't have to check our work...  
Piano Baka: That's awfully lazy!! We should protest!!

[General Chat Group]  
Members: Greatest Inventor, Piano Baka, Kiibo, Hopeless, Neo Aikido, and 11 others

[Piano Baka has set their status to Away!]  
[hoot hoot has set their status to Away!]  
[Russian Blue has set their status to Away!]  
Harukawa: What's happening outside?  
My Tyres: we're starting a protest  
Harukawa: ...For what, exactly?  
My Tyres: you'll see.  
[My Tyres has set their status to Away!]  
Kiibo: We are protesting against Monokuma's unfair teaching methods!  
[Kiibo has set their status to Away!]  
Spotless: Please don't make any messes. I may like cleaning, but cleaning blood is not something I enjoy. It stains tremendously well, and Monokuma does not supply any good cleaner.  
Pants: mommy can i join the protests...  
Spotless: Absolutely not.  
Pants: darn  
Spotless: In fact...  
[Spotless has set their status to Away!]

\--

Pants: WHAT THE HE DOUBLE L  
Pants: MY DOOR IS LOCKED AND I CAN'T OPEN IT FROM THE INSIDE...  
Kami-sama's Witness: kami-sama says that karma has come for you!!  
Pants: !?!!!???!  
Hopeless: sorry  
[Hopeless has set their status to Away!]  
Pants: ?!!!??!?!!?!??!!?!!!  
Harukawa: Calm down.  
Harukawa: Toujou locked your room for good reason.  
Pants: SUCH AS...  
Harukawa: She told me she wants you to sleep.  
Pants: WELL FINE...  
[Pants has set their status to Away!]

\--

My Tyres: we overthrew the tyrant  
Piano Baka: We did it!!  
hoot hoot: He quite literally got overthrown.  
Buggy: Gonta apologizes!  
Russian Blue: You did good.  
Greatest Inventor: WHAT THE FUCK GUYS?? YOU COULD'VE INVITED ME???  
Kiibo: Sorry, Iruma-san, but you weren't eligible to join us...  
Greatest Inventor: kksskkmmmmmmsmsm  
My Tyres: we broke her  
My Tyres: damn...  
Kiibo: I'm sorry!!  
Neo Aikido: Filthy...  
Mahou Mage: this is boring  
Mahou Mage: we should play mafia  
[Pants has set their status to Online!]  
Pants: I LOVE MAFIA  
My Tyres: who's going to be mod  
Kiibo: I volunteer!  
Hopeless: kiibo, you know what mafia is?  
Kiibo: Yes! I remember the first game Professor Iidabashi taught me was Mafia, albeit it was a bit odd playing with disembodied A.Is and not other players...  
My Tyres: yet another case of wrong priorities: teaching a child to play mafia first and not go fish  
Kiibo: ...Hey!  
My Tyres: just pulling your leg...  
Kiibo: I don't think I'd like that very much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update again tomorrow with them playing Mafia in another chat!  
> It'd be nice if you could give me suggestions on who would join, since writing all 16 isn't my cup of tea, haha...  
> I need 6 males and 6 females, and I've already got a few down...


	5. that's a gotdamn belt

[Mafia Chat]  
Members: Kiibo, Mahou Mage, Russian Blue, Buggy, Pants, and 8 others  
(Kiibo, Mahou Mage, Russian Blue, Buggy, Pants, My Tyres, hoot hoot, Piano Baka, Harukawa, Kami-sama's Witness, Neo Aikido, Spotless, and YOI is shit)  
Mahou Mage: hey everyone  
Buggy: Hello, Yumeno-san! May I ask a question?  
YOI is shit: why is gonta here??  
YOI is shit: he's a pure cinnamon roll don't taint him with this  
Mahou Mage: go ahead  
Buggy: What is this group chat for?  
Mahou Mage: we're playing mafia  
Mahou Mage: assassin  
Mahou Mage: or werewolf  
Mahou Mage: same thing  
Buggy: How do we play?  
Kiibo: Please open this: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mafia_(party_game)  
Buggy: Thank you, Kiibo-kun! Gonta understands now.  
Piano Baka: Soo, how are the roles gonna be given??  
Kiibo: I will PM each of you privately!  
Pants: how many roles are we usign  
Kiibo: Mafia, a Sheriff, an Alien, Lovers, and the rest are innocent.  
Pants: k

[Mafia Chat]

Kiibo: **Daytime! Spotless is the Sheriff!**  
Pants: kill me  
Neo Aikido: Gladly.  
Kami-sama's Witness: angie thinks that assisted suicide is bad!! love yourself!!  
hoot hoot: Calm down, Yonaga-san. It's just a game.  
Kami-sama's Witness: it's still a problem!!  
Spotless: Any role claims?  
Pants: i claim mafia!!  
Spotless: ...I am fully aware that you most likely are not Mafia.  
Pants: but you're still considering that i am...  
Spotless: Shut it.  
My Tyres: rip  
Buggy: Gonta claims innocent!  
YOI is shit: kiibo you monster  
YOI is shit: you made gonta a mafia member  
YOI is shit: tsk tsk  
Kiibo: ...Huh?  
YOI is shit: fuck... you didn't confirm or deny it  
YOI is shit: you're smarter than i thought  
Kiibo: That is discriminatory!  
My Tyres: this is hell  
hoot hoot: Kiibo, it would be a good idea to quickly get the daytime round over with, would it not?  
Kiibo: Uh, right!   
Kiibo: **Nighttime! No communication!**

(pants has been targeted.)

\--

Kiibo: **Daytime!**  
Kiibo: Unfortunately, nobody died this night.  
Kiibo: It has now been revealed that hoot hoot is a Medium!  
Buggy: Gonta would like to ask a question about the game!  
Kiibo: What is it?  
Buggy: If an Alien was targeted, they wouldn't die, right?  
Kiibo: Yes.  
Pants: then it would be a bad idea to lynch 'em  
YOI is shit: lynch pants  
Pants: do not  
YOI is shit: we're lovers and i want to fucking die  
Pants: no  
Piano Baka: That... seems like an awful reason!!  
Neo Aikido: Lynch him!  
Mahou Mage: my magic tells me that he's mafia...  
My Tyres: to be perfectly honest he probably is innocent  
Kami-sama's Witness: did he pm you??  
My Tyres: uh  
Kiibo: That's cheating!  
Spotless: I vote for him.  
Neo Aikido: Tenko votes for him too!  
Mahou Mage: same  
YOI is shit: ^^  
My Tyres: sorry but i vote for him too  
Pants: i thought what we had was special...  
Russian Blue: I'm not risking it, I'm voting too.  
Harukawa: He's acting off. I'm voting for him.  
Kiibo: It seems the votes are at 7 to 4. Please defend yourself before the final judgement has been given!  
Pants: cyberbullying  
My Tyres: wait wait  
My Tyres: retract your votes i've got a bad feeling  
Kiibo: ...It seems the votes are 0 to 11. It is too late to continue the trial!  
Kiibo: **Nighttime! No communication!**

(russian blue has been targeted. pants has deactivated.)

 

 

 

\--

 

Kiibo: **Daytime!**  
Kiibo: Russian Blue died last night.  
Kiibo: He was killed by the Mafia.  
Kiibo: He was an Innocent.  
Kiibo: Pants died last night.  
Kiibo: He was deactivated.  
Kiibo: He was an Alien.  
Kiibo: Kami-sama's Witness has been revealed as a Lover!  
hoot hoot: How fitting.  
Harukawa: I say that YOI is shit is mafia, her lying is horrid, even over text.  
My Tyres: i called it holy shit!?  
Buggy: Good for you, Amami-kun!  
My Tyres: thanks  
Kiibo: The votes for YOI is shit is 9 to 2. Please defend yourself before the final judgement is given!  
YOI is shit: i didnt even DO anything!!  
Buggy: Forgive me, Shirogane-san!  
YOI is shit: whatever  
Kiibo: YOI is shit has been voted GUILTY. She will be lynched shortly! Any last words?  
YOI is shit: pmmm was gross  
Kiibo: YOI is shit has been lynched!  
Kiibo: She was a Mafia member.  
Kiibo: **Nighttime! No communication!**

(piano baka has been targeted. kami-sama's witness dies along with her.)

 

 

\--

Kiibo: **Daytime!**  
Kiibo: Piano Baka died last night.  
Kiibo: She was killed by a Mafia member.  
Kiibo: She was a Lover.  
Kiibo: Kami-sama's Witness died this morning, after finding out.  
Kiibo: She took her own life because she couldn't bear to be apart from Piano Baka.  
Kiibo: My Tyres has been revealed as an Innocent!  
Spotless: There is only one pair of lovers, correct?  
Kiibo: Yes.  
Spotless: Then we're left with 4 people without decided roles.  
Harukawa: Despite what you might think, I'm not Mafia.  
My Tyres: that's something a MAFIA MEMBER WOULD SAY  
Neo Aikido: If any of you filthy boys votes for Tenko, she will break your arm!  
Kiibo: Please don't get violent over a game...  
Mahou Mage: come on... vote already

 

[General Group Chat]  
Hopeless: it feels like a ghost town here  
Greatest Inventor: they're off playing some shitty game in another chat  
Astro Not Yet: is it just me, or are the only ones here us three?  
Pants: nah  
Hopeless: i thought you were playing mafia..?  
Pants: i died already lol  
Astro Not Yet: ouma  
Pants: what is it goatee man  
Astro Not Yet: why is my jacket PINK now  
Pants: idk  
Pants: i washed it already  
Pants: maybe harukawa-chan did it  
Astro Not Yet: ok, i dunno whats going on in your head but harumaki would never do that  
Pants: i mean  
Pants: i would never  
Hopeless: it was him  
Pants: sAIHARA-CHAB I THOUGHT U WOULDINT SNITVH  
Astro Not Yet: thats the final straw  
Pants: HOLD ME YOU TRAITORRR  
Hopeless: i'm sorry  
Pants: YOU BETTR B E

[Mafia Chat]  
My Tyres: toujou-san how did you get it wrong. 2 times in a row  
Spotless: I... don't know.  
Mahou Mage: good game  
Kiibo: That took... a long time.   
hoot hoot: It was quite interesting.  
Russian Blue: You say everything's "quite interesting". It's borin'.  
hoot hoot: I am a simple man.  
Piano Baka: I haven't checked the main chat in a few hours... I guess I was that sucked in, haha.  
Buggy: Gonta will go to sleep now! Thank you all!  
Piano Baka: Sweet dreams Gokuhara-kun!!  
Harukawa: Kiibo, you put more girls than you did boys in the chat...  
Kiibo: Apologies! Though I may be a "machine", I was designed to be human-like, so I still make mistakes too!  
Pants: gguys  
Kami-sama's Witness: what is itt??  
Pants: momota-chan is chasing me down  
Pants: he doesnt know im in saihara-chans room hiding but he might come over and find me  
Piano Baka: What happened??  
Pants: .  
Pants: i made his jacket turn pink  
Spotless: I will sort out his jacket. In the meantime, refrain from provoking him.  
Pants: thank u mommt  
[Pants has set their status to Away!]

{We deviate from our usual program to bring you some literate fiction.}

Kokichi was hiding under Shuuichi's bed, while Shuuichi kept his eyes trained on the door of his room. "Ouma-kun." "Saihara-chan, just call me Kokichi when we're alone!" "O-okay, _Kokichi_ then, why did you think it was a good idea to dye Momota-kun's jacket pink?" "I get weird ideas at 2 AM." Shuuichi hears a knock at his door, and he shushes Kokichi before answering. "Heyy, Saihara!" "H-hi, Momota-kun." "Have you seen Ouma around?" "Y-yeah, he told me he went to the warehouse to get something." "Okay, thanks!" Kaito shot Shuuichi a quick thumbs up, before leaving for the warehouse. He closes the door, and goes back to sitting on the floor to read a book Maki recommended to him. "Saihara-chan, how long do you think it'll take for Momota-chan to realize that I'm in your room?" "Hopefully, he'll forget about it before he realizes." There was an awkward silence, before, "Kokichi, you can come out from under the bed now..." "Nah." "E-eh? Why not?" "I'm trying to figure something out here..." "What do you mean?" "The fact that you have a bunch of our classmates' underwear under your bed! Saihara-chan is super dirty!" Shuuichi couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto his face. "I-it's not what you think!" "That's what a per-vert would say! Tell me why you have these under your bed!" "I had nowhere else to put them!" "Besides that, _why_ do you have these?" "I... uh... don't know. They gave these to me after I befriended them..." "Nishishi, or was Saihara-chan rooting through some underwear drawers?" "KOKICHI!"

{We now resume the texting fic.}

[General Group Chat]  
[Pants has set their status to Online!]  
Pants: @Kiibo do robots wear underwear?  
Kiibo: What?  
Pants: i said  
Pants: **Do Robots Wear Underwear**  
Kiibo: Usually, they don't.  
Kiibo: Wait, why am I even considering this question?  
Pants: there's a bunch of underwear under saihara-chans bed thats not his and i was wondering if one of those was yours lmao  
My Tyres: kiibo doesn't even wear anything  
My Tyres: he's a robot  
My Tyres: he was made that way  
Kiibo: My armor is detachable, actually!  
Pants: fucckin owned... smartass  
My Tyres: oh  
Pants: i found this metal thing under his bed is this yours kiiboooo  
Kiibo: Metal... thing...?  
Pants: ttuyewq.png  
Kiibo: Yes.  
My Tyres: that's a gotdamn belt  
Kiibo: I do not wear underwear, so as a substitute, I gave him my belt!  
Pants: u gonna hit him with it?  
Kiibo: Of course not!  
Pants: l  
Pants: a  
Pants: m  
Pants: e  
Pants: LAME!!!  
Hopeless: OUMA-KUN  
Pants: wht  
Hopeless: STOP...  
Pants: ok bb...


End file.
